evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Even Evil Can Understand Good
Even Evil Can Understand Good is a TV Tropes-popularized term/even about villains who can understand the concept of good, love and self-sacrifice for the benefit of others no matter what. Overview How good and kindness in general can inspire a villain to be better character? Though this term created as opposite for Evil Cannot Comprehend Good which popularized TV Tropes, the latter merely become popular due to that site, as some villains, particularly those whom still had a chance to return, either in fiction or real-life, can/will put aside his/her evil doings. This may due to the said villain know about honor, having remorse of his/her past deeds, fell in love with the hero where the said love introduced him more aspect of kindness he yet to grasp, or all this time, their evil deeds were driven by proxy/being misguided character that need the hero's help for guidance for better path. How to Clarify Villains in This Term To clarify, villains whom eventually given the chance to understand goodness in general would be: *'Evil by Proxy/Misguided': Some villains may done various evil acts due to proxy or being misguided, either by the worse Big Bad/Bigger Bads. The hero whom fought him/her learned that he/she still can be reasoned to abandoned their dark/misguided path, so the hero able to revealed his/her errors in her ways that led him/her redeem herself and tried the beat to undo damages that he/she caused. *'Searching for something Special': Some villains actually motivated by looking for something special, but is yet to understand the said special thing. Their confrontation with hero eventually allowed them to understand special thing that they seek. Some of them may looked mean or frightening on the outside, but it might be ruse to hide their issues and insecurities that they actually need help than being antagonize as it would worsened the problem. The others may raised as villains due to being taught bad examples, but began to curious with why goodness being special than being a bad guy. Over time, this kind of villain would embrace Goodness upon finally understand it. This type of villain actually more redeemable than other stereotypical villains. Note: Complete Monsters can never be added at this category. Examples Anime and Manga *'Gaara': After trapped in a dark path as a bitter and sadistic killer incapable of comprehending compassion between one another for so long as the result of becoming the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku the One Tail, Gaara eventually discovered the way to atone himself and changed to better person and beloved Kazekage he is now thanks to the aid of very person who shared a similar background with his, Naruto himself. Television *'Itassis' and Matomboo: The reason why they are only Ten Terrors who redeemed themselves in the end are because the former has greater interest in knowledge and the latter much kinder and compassionate than he let on. Throughout the conflict against Mystic Rangers, Itassis became curious with the secret of their determination, and ended up moved to the path of goodness in the end. Matomboo on the other hand, didn't realize the extend of evil he and his colleagues and master fighting for, nor liking to harm others until meeting Vida the pink Ranger, at which he realized how wrong the path he had taken and opted to side for the good in the end, which rewarded him a second chance to live. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord finally understands Friendship of Ponies. External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EvenEvilCanUnderstandGood Even Evil Can Understand Good on TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events